Universi Deklarad Human Regis
Artikel 1 Tale humane gen lifri id egli in dignid id rege. Lu se indaven ki razòn id kozàv id doʒ akto do unaltem in u spirt fratidi. Artikel 2 # Talun av tale de rege id lifride proklajen in di Deklararad ane dissigad eni sorti ov ras, klor, seks, linga, religiòn, politiki o alten menad, nasioni o sosial odvenad, posedad, genad o eni alten kostàd. # Uvedà, nun disemid ve vido deten, bazen su de politiki, juri, intranasioni statùt de landi o de teritoriu a wen u persòn potèn, is ʒe da land o teritoria se anodvangi, ude kontròl, ansiaregan, o ude eni limitad suberainadi. Artikel 3 Tal human av reg a ʒiv, lifrid id sikurid po hi persòn. Artikel 4 Nekun ve vido tenen in sklavad o servid; sklavad id slavikomèrk se perviten in tale li forme. Artikel 5 Nekun ve vido udeseten a tortad, nè a krual, anhuman o udenizan tretad o kastad. Artikel 6 Talun av reg talia a rekonad hi personi pro leg. Artikel 7 Tale se egli pro leg id av reg, ane dissigad a un egli protegad legi. Tale av reg a un egli protegad gon eni diskriminad trastapan di Deklarad id gon eni instigad a sul diskriminad. Artikel 8 Talun av reg a un efektivi prorèn pro de kompetenti nasioni ʒudikorte gon akte trastapan de bazi rege rekonen ho pa leg o konstitusiòn. Artikel 9 Nekun moz vido lifrivolim aresten, inkarsen o aplanden. Artikel 10 Talun av reg, in polen eglid, a vido justim id publikim oren pa un anodvangi id anpartìzi ʒudikòrt po befendo hi rege id obvigade o eni krimi akulpad gon ha. Artikel 11 # Tal human akulpen ov u krimi akt av de reg a vido kospeken ankulpi, tis he vid pruven kulpi, slogan de leg, in u publiki prosès in wen he av aven tale de nudi garante po hi difèns. # Nekun ve vido perʒuden po akte o uslasade we sì ne kospeken wim krimi slogan de nasioni o intranasioni jur, be de tem wan lu vidì perdeten. Os ne ve vido inplagen u maj krati penad te daz we sì inuzen wan de krimi akt vidì perdeten. Artikel 12 Nekun ve vido udeseten a lifrivoli inmicade in siu privati ʒiv, siu famìl, dom o koskrivad, o a atake gon hi honòr id reputasiòn. Talun av de reg vido protegen pa leg gon sule inmicade o atake. Artikel 13 # Tal human av reg muvo lifrim id uscepo hi domistà in de teritoria u stati. # Tal human av reg laso eni land, inkluzan sìa, id ruveno a siu land. Artikel 14 # Tal human av reg ceko ruflìg od perslogad in alten lande id inglajo di azìl. # Di reg moz ne vido incalen in kaz proslogis realim bazen su anpolitiki krime o su akte goni a de tele id principe Unizen Nasionis. Artikel 15 # Tal human av reg a u nasionid. # Nekun moz vido lifrivolim beroben od hi nasionid o od de reg meto nasionid. Artikel 16 # Mane id ʒinas, wan polenaldi, ane eni limitad rasi, nasionidi o religioni av de reg maʒo id fundo u famìl. Lu av egli rege in id trawan de maʒad, id in de disluzad maʒadi. # Maʒad moz vido kontraten solem ki de lifri id polen kovolad de futuri maʒenis. # Famìl se de naturi bazi unid sosiadi id av reg a vido protegen pa sosiad id stat. Artikel 17 # Tal human av reg a siavad, o solen o in asosiad. # Nekun moz vido lifrivolim beroben od hi siavad. Artikel 18 Tal human av reg a lifrid meni, kozavi id religioni; di reg inklùz de lifrid meto religiòn o kread id os de lifrid usdiko siu religiòn o kread publikim o privatim tra dictad, pratik, kult id apolnad ritis. Artikel 19 Tal human av reg a lifrid menadi id uspresadi; di inklùz de reg ne vido intruben par siu menade id de reg ceko, becepo id disspano ideas id informade tra eni midel uspresadi ankospekim a frontias. Artikel 20 # Tal human av reg a de lifrid paci insamadi id asosiadi. # Nekun moz vido obvigen poteno a un asosiad. Artikel 21 # Tal human av reg partinemo a de governad hi landi, o direktim, o tra lifrim uscepen prostalore. # Tal human av reg astapo eglim a publiki servìz in siu land. # De volad polki se de baz de autoritadi de governadi; di volad doʒ vido uspresen in periodi id veriki votade ki universi id egli votirèg id sekreti votidàv o slogan un eglivalti, lifri, voti prosesad. Artikel 22 Tal human, wim mimbor sosiadi, av reg a sosial sikurid id a de satizad, tramidim nasioni sfor id intranasioni kooperad id slogan de organizad id resurse jaki landi, de ekonomic, sosial id kulturi regis andislasli po hi dignid id de lifri disvolpad hi personidi. Artikel 23 # Tal human av reg a vark, a lifrim uscepo siu vark, a justi id satizan varkikodìke id a protegad gon anvàrk. # Tal human av reg, ane eni diskriminad, a egli paj po egli vark. # Talun we vark av reg a u justi id satizan sold, insiuran ho id a hi famìl un esistad siedan a human dignid, id kopolnen is nudi, pa tale alten midle sosial protegadi. # Tal human av reg fundo varkunione id instapo in varkunione po difenso siu interese. Artikel 24 Tal human av reg a resad id lifri tem, inkluzan u razonli limitad varkihoris id periodi pajen vakanse. Artikel 25 # Tal human av reg a u ʒivinivel siedan po garanto hi sunad id bunsàd, id daz hi famili, inkluzan nurad, vestad, domad, mediki cere id de nudi sosial servìze. He av reg a sikurid in kaz anvarki, patidi, invalidadi, vidovadi, senidi o in eni alten perlàs siu ʒivimidlis in anvolen kirkistàde. # Matad id kidad dav reg a spesial cere id asistad. Tale kide, is genen in o us maʒad, av reg a de som sosial protegad. Artikel 26 # Tal human av reg a opdutad. Opdutad doʒ so anpaji, bemìn kotogan prigradi id bazi dictad. Prigradi dictad ve so obvigi. Tekniki id profesioni instruad doʒ vido generalizen id subi stude doʒ so eglim opren a tale slogan li ablide. # Opdutad doʒ telo a de polen disvolpad human personidi id a de kratizad ruspeki po human rege id bazi lifride. Je doʒ favoro incepad, tolad id framad intra tale nasione id tali rasi o religios grupe, id os promuvo de aktivide Unizen Nasionis po de protenad paci. # Genore av priregim de red uscepo de tip opdutadi po davo a li kide. Artikel 27 # Tal human av reg partinemo lifrim in de kulturi ʒiv de komunadi, inglajo arte, id nemo part in siensi progrès id ji bundète. # Talun av reg a de protegad hi morali id material interese resultan od eni siensi, literaturi o arti produtadi, wej autor he se. Artikel 28 Tal human av reg a de stalad u sosial id intranasioni ordi, in wen de rege id lifride proklajen in di Deklarad moz vido polem realizen. Artikel 29 # Jaki human av doʒade do de komunad, in wen solem se mozli de lifri id polen disvolpad hi personidi. # In de inglajad hi regis id lifridis, talun vid solem subjeten a de limìte befenden pa leg ki de uni tel asikuro de rekonad id ruspèk a de rege id lifride altenis id satizo de justi usprage moràli, publiki ordi id general bunsàdi in u demokratic sosiad. # Di rege id lifride ve mozo, in nun kaz, vido pratìzen gonim a de tele id principe Unizen Nasionis. Artikel 30 Nit in di Deklarad moz vido intrasinen wim involtan po eni Stat, grup o persòn, eni reg a intranemo eni aktivid, o apolno eni akt telan a distruo eni od de rege id lifride proklajen in di Deklarad. Usi vige De deklarad in Arabi, Cini, Engli, Espani, Franci id Rusi. Category:Politik